Darling, I Think We Should Explain
by Darkfangz13
Summary: Because I think, 'Hathaway turns into a troll/ninja when he's having a bad day' won't fit... More rehashes of Lewis because I can't imagine writing the scenes and dialogue better! Just a few moments of Lewis/Hathaway friendship and Lewis/Laura.


Darling, I Think We Should Explain.

"Bastard...!" James growled contemptously at his rebellious eye contact and flicked it carelessly off his finger. He sniffed and rubbed the corner of his agitated eye irrately. He had the ominous premonition that today might be worse than normal... And just his luck, Lewis walked into the office. "Morning, Sir."

Lewis looked at him and was compelled to double-take. Then he strode slowly over to his own desk. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, just a teensy bit concerned. He'd never seen James cry before...! "You been crying?"

James let out an annoyed sigh. "I always cry when I know I'm spending the day with you, Sir." Lewis just grunted in reply.

"I have to make a speech." Lewis told him, now it was James's turn to grunt in reply. "To the press, puffering the police!"

"Who does?" James inquired politely, just for the sake of conversation. At Lewis's silence, the terrible truth dawned on DS James Hathaway. He turned around to face Lewis. "You?" Lewis grimaced. "You're joking." Lewis raised his eyebrows with a resigned look.

Oh, Innocent really did hate Lewis, didn't she? James couldn't hold back a laugh that was altogether too gleeful to be considered polite, and he turned back to his desk. He shook his head in amusement. "Priceless...!" Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Although, Innocent _did_ know that James would end up writing the speech for his governor, anyway, didn't she? Maybe she just wanted to see Lewis squirm. "Find me a body, Hathaway!" Lewis had cried in despair. "Crime! Now!"

* * *

><p>"Martin Croft, Headmaster." James's gaze jumped up from the cat he was petting and he extended his hand to be shook. "Now look, the first thing I want you to be absolutely clear about is that here at Parkertown we are a very broad church."<p>

"Glad to hear it." James looked over at Lewis, quirking his eyebrows. Was the man really as bored as he sounded?

"We have fourteen Muslims in the school, and thirty-two children with mixed parentage." Martin Croft added.

"Great." Lewis almost sighed, hoping the man would just stop talking!

"You should be entirely confident of the pastoral care your child will recieve here." _Your child. _James had to swing his head around quickly to catch Lewis's reaction. Lewis just stared at the Headmaster blankly, nonplussed.

"Darling," James smiled amusedly, nudging the DI softly in the ribs and clasping his hand playfully. "I think we should explain."

Lewis sent a hybrid look of shock and exasperation at his sergeant and quickly snatched his hand back with a sigh. Leave it up to Hathaway to be mature in these situations!

Better to just get this interrogation over as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>She should've seen it coming, she <em>really<em> should've. ME Laura Hobson sighed as she haunted the halls of the police station in search of Lewis and Hathaway. It had all started out as rumors around the breakroom, Innocent joking about their close working-relations, witnesses coming forward with statements of Lewis and Hathaway loitering about the halls in hushed whisper, furtive glances around, and secretive smiles.

And there was definately something they were hiding from Innocent! Whether it really was something about the case, or something more, nobody knew.

Nobody really cared so immensely about the two, it made interesting small talk, though. But Laura Hobson, with no small fancy for DI Lewis, and a bit of a crush on 'the dishey Sergeant Hathaway', would get to the bottom of this case!

She marched into the office and was directed to Innocent's private office where the 'Dynamic Duo' was in the process of being given the third degree by their superior.

"If Mallory let go, you wouldn't be looking so bloody smug now, _would you!" _Laura winced at Innocent's tone.

"Not smug, ma'am, it's just the unfortunate shape of my face." James responded meekly and, was that a smile Lewis was biting back?

But it wasn't Hathaway's rare defiance to Innocent that surprised Laura. It was Lewis. "If you put Hathaway in uniform, ma'am, I go with him." Laura's mouth fell open at that. True, Lewis and Hathaway's relation was mysterious and indescribeable at best. But Lewis was gambling his whole future career here!

"Calling my bluff, are you Lewis?" Innocent asked him. "Do you really think that's wise?"

Lewis grimaced. "Get's me out of giving this bloody speech!" Unfortunately, Hathaway didn't have Lewis's experience in hiding his emotions well and couldn't hold back a snort. Although, he tried to cover it with a sniff.

Innocent didn't buy it for one second. She glared at them with the authority of an emotionally exhausted mother with her rebellious children.

Laura decided to find Lewis and Hathaway after Innocent's lungs gave out. Keep herself out of verbal abuse-range, yeah?

* * *

><p>Try again, Laura thought when she saw the two detectives. Lewis was trying, and failing, to write his speech as he absently picked at the stitches on his right eyebrow. To his left, James sat miserably, face cupped in his hands, looking worse for wear.<p>

"It's bloody spiteful! Making me do this!" Lewis expelled finally, throwing down his pen.

"Well, it's better than walking up and down Highstreet telling tourists the time." Hathaway tried to placate him.

If now was a good a time as any... Laura stepped forward to approach the two. "Sir." The doctor heard Hathaway's baritone voice and U-turned, taking shelter behind a building wall. If she was going to approach them on the subject of their... relationship, she'd be damned well certain of it!

She strained her ears to listen. "What?" Lewis responded irrately.

"Thank you." Laura had to smile a bit. Hathaway said it like that phrase was the most awkward thing, bless him!

"Ah, get over it." Lewis grunted back.

"No, I just wanted you to know how grateful I am before... I get drunk." James raised an eyebrow in the direction of his almost empty glass. "So you know I mean it."

Lewis was silent for a moment and Laura thought that, maybe he hadn't heard the sergeant. Finally, Lewis shook his head in frustration. "Oh, for God's sakes!" He handed the pad to Hathaway, who reacted like he had been waiting to receive it for a long time. "Just... write this thing for me, would you?"

The two simultaneously took a moment to take pulls from their respective glasses. Just two blokes out for a pint... "Argh," Lewis grunted, nursing his injured brow. "might have to get this eye seen to."

Hathaway looked over at him unsure whether to look concerned or amused. "You okay?"

Lewis grimaced again. "Just this... bloody thing." Hathaway put aside Lewis's pad and leaned in close for better observation. God! He needed those contacts now!

It didn't seem like the alcohol in the sergeant's system was helping either. Lewis jerked back a bit in surprise at having James so close to his face.

Laura inwardly seethed, evidence found, and cannot be unfound! She marched up to the two. _"Lewis!"_

Lewis jerked at the banshee shriek, knocking James backward. James, clearly inebriated, yelped and pitched over backward off the wall he had been seated on. He fell onto the, gratefully, soft grass beneath and sat for a moment, dazed.

"Laura!" the more sober man exclaimed in surprise. "Really, there _is_ an explanation for this!" Laura just rolled her eyes with a huff and stomped off.

Lewis sent James a pleading look. James caught the look and his eyes widened. "_No! _You and Dr. Hobson? Who would've thought..." A slow, lazy smile crept across James's face.

"Hathaway..." Lewis groaned.

James waved him off quite drunkenly. "Go! Off with you! We need her! Can't stand the thought of having to work with that probee-doctor, What's-the-name?" But Lewis was already off running, no need to be told twice. "Oh, yeah," James waved again in a dismissing manner. "right, no worries! I'm alright, thanks for asking!"

A white goose wandered up to him inquisitively and, quick as a snake, nipped at his ear with a dignified _Honk! _James rolled his eyes and batted the annoying bird away. "Great. Can't tease Lewis anymore, can't push my luck with Innocent, pretty sure Dr. Hobson hates me... and the bloody goose is eating my ear!" The goose just levelled a wizened look at him like it had seen many drunk sergeants fall on their ass in much the same way as he. It seemed to blink and honked back. "How am I supposed to get home, now?"

* * *

><p>"Nervous? Why should I be nervous?" James's sharp ears picked up from down the hall. Who was on the other end of Lewis's call? Probably a call from either Innocent or Hobson, leaning heavily to the latter... A smile spread across James's features. "Call you back." <em>Sure he will. <em>James smirked.

But really, with his baby waiting on his arm, he really couldn't care less right now.

* * *

><p>James sighed, scuffing the toe of his shoe sulkily on the grassy ground. Lost his guitar, lost his perfect weekend, new case, no really helpful suspects... Just his luck... "Is that the box office?" James looked, startled at Lewis. Didn't think Lewis was much one for theaters... "Yeah, I bought two tickets for tonight's performance but work's cropped up, I'm not going to be able to make it." <em>Two... "<em>Yeah, I know, it's not about the money... I don't know, give them away for the poor of the parish?" James strolled quietly up behind Lewis. So _very _casually. "But use them, eh? The name's Lewis, tonight, Fairy Queen."

"For Fairy Queen...!" James smiled at the subdued outrage, surprise, and exasperation on Lewis's face at his sergeant suddenly appearing over his shoulder.

"It's an opera." Lewis clarified brusquely.

James just smirked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Two tickets...?"

"Yeah, I was going with a friend. You know, I _do_ have friends." James just nodded to him patronizingly, earning a dirty look from Lewis. There was nothing better for a bad day, than to be the source of someone else's misery.

Lewis shook his head at his immature sergeant. "Come on, back to work."

* * *

><p>"Any luck with the tickets?" James looked up from the book he was speed reading to catch a glimpse of Lewis and Hobson whispering quietly in the doorway. He frowned, he knew it was none of his business, but he did so hate the feeling of being left out.<p>

"Oh, I phoned the box office and they reckon they might be able to get rid of them." Lewis replied, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Well I hope so." Hobson said grimly, "It's a lot of money."

"You lose some, you lose some." Lewis sighed. "Still, we'll try again another time." He sent a piercing look at Laura. "If," he paused, "you're happy about that."

Hobson pretended to think about it a little. "Yeah," she responded, "I'm happy about that." And she began walking away.

"Good." Lewis smiled after her and turned to walk back into the office.

"Your date for the weekend," He stopped short, heart nearly stopping when he saw James leaning against the doorframe, watching Laura leave. "Dr. Hobson." he gave a short, satisfied nod to himself. Lewis almost sighed. Sometimes, he didn't know where James's cloak-and-dagger skills came from! He didn't even hear any indication that the sergeant had left his chair, much less, that he heard him and Laura speak!

"We were going to see the Fairy Queen. Alright?" He could almost see the invisible smile on James's face. "Now you know all there is to know." Silence followed...

"Were you overnighting?" James said, finally looking at Lewis.

"Mind your own business!" Lewis exclaimed, slightly horrified, and just a little bit embarrassed.

"_Only_ because I _care_." James mock-reprimanded, then deadpanned. Lewis rolled his eyes and walked past him to enter the office. He could just barely hear James's hearty chuckle behind him.

* * *

><p>James was very pleased, very pleased indeed. Closed up a case and got his baby back in once piece! He could cry for joy. "All's right with the world." Innocent was saying in the car park, and James was very much inclined to believe her. "On a purely temporary basis, of course." And there's a shocking reality! Sarcasm intended. "I've got a husband to confront when I get home."<p>

"I've got my baby back!" James planted an affectionate kiss on the guitar case.

"Stop it!" Lewis scolded, not only was it indecent, he was also pretty sure that went against some rules they taught you in church, or something.

Innocent walked around the back of her car with a slight smile on her face. "I assume that guitar is, or was, the related inquiry?" Lewis had some sort of white lie readied on the tip of his tongue.

But, James reacted first. "Yeah." he responded truthfully. Lewis raised his eyebrows at his sergeant's boldness.

"The Gibson factor?" Innocent pried.

"Yeah." James nodded again.

"Wasn't related at all, was it?" Lewis inwardly sighed.

He would have to carefully teach Hathaway the tricks to keeping his job! "Hardly at all, no." If it was any other superintendant, James would be packing his belongings now.

Innocent merely smiled knowingly at them. "Just be grateful I'm nice. Night, gentlemen!"

"Night!" Lewis and James chorused, turning back to find their respective cars.

This time, Lewis made sure Hathaway was a few meters off before dialling Laura. "Hello, Laura?" James stopped short, would Lewis never stop underestimating his hearing abilities?

This was the close to a pretty bad day, he was in a good mood, he really shouldn't be poking his nose into Lewis's business, James reasoned to himself. Then he sighed. "The Hell, why not?" He turned and walked back to Lewis.

"I know it's a bit late, but we just might find somewhere that's still open. What do you think? A bit of a consolation prize?"

He couldn't help himself. James leaned in toward Lewis. "What does she think?" Lewis started, sucking in a startled breath at the sudden intrusion and settled James with a _very _annoyed look.

"It's personal!" James quickly raised his free hand in surrender and backed off. But he did chuckle a bit once Lewis's back was once again turned.

And, by the look on Lewis's face, he'd probably be swiveling his head every five minutes, just waiting for Hathaway to pop out of the shadows and interrupt his date with Laura. James smiled.

Today was such a good day.

* * *

><p>"'S weird." Lewis said absently when he found Laura and himself by the river, eating dinner.<p>

"What is?" Laura inquired curiously.

"Well," Lewis inclined his head. "well, everybody!" Laura smiled, she could see what Lewis was going on about. "Here we have me, see, I like you." True enough, Laura smiled and nodded. "You crush on Hathaway." Laura nodded again, guilty. "Hathaway trusts and confides in Innocent with work related troubles, but is head-over-heels in love with his guitar... and, at times, extends some of that affection to Monty." Laura snorted. "Innocent is married but favors Hathaway..." Lewis fell silent. "So, why does everybody think Hathaway and I..." He waved his arm aimlessly. "...You know!"

"So it _has_ happened? Outside the station, I mean?" Laura asked curiously.

"Twice, at a school and... well the other one was a bit weird." Lewis shook his head and sighed. "Surprised there were rumors in the station at all! Do those people do _anything_ but gossip?"

"Strange world we live in." Laura nodded, raising her glass in a mock-toast.

Lewis also raised his glass. "Strange world indeed." He took a large swig of his drink. "One thing's for certain," he added in afterthought, "Hathaway's much to... creepy-crawly for my liking, to be considered closer than an arm's length away." Lewis shook his head. "He's everywhere!"

Laura sent him a strange look. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Lewis sighed. "if you find Hathaway having a bad day and trying to distract himself while you're trying to set yourself up for a date, do yourself a favor, run in the other direction."

Laura lifted her glass a second time. "Take your word on it."

Lewis nodded soberly and took another pull from his glass. "You better."

The End


End file.
